King Edvard V of Arendaal
His Majesty King Edvard V of Arendaal (Edvard von Nareath; Edvard von Nareath-Kapét) (b.1958) is the current Monarch and Head of State of the Kingdom of Arendaal. The son of King Sven V of Arendaal and Agneta of Suionia, Edvard's reign began with his coronation in 1980 at the age of 22. In 1983, he married Princess Laura of Franken. Since Arendaal is a Constitutional Monarchy governed by a system of Parliamentary Democracy, the King's role is largely ceremonial. However, he retains the power of veto on a number of issues (though he rarely exercises it) and has been a key "behind the scenes" player in state affairs. He is the ranked as one of the Richest Man in Europe. By birth and by marriage he is related to many other European Monarchs due to Arendaal's long tradition of Royal Marriage Alliances, for example he is the brother in law of King Alfred IV of Franken, the grand-nephew of the Emperor of Wiese and the father-in-law of King Armand Philippe of Montelimar. The King and his family reside primarily at Karlheim Palace. Being currently in his fifties, Edvard is a tall, thin, thoughtful man, whose appearance has been likened to that of a predatory flamingo. He is both disturbingly sane and disconcertingly intelligent, much to the chagrin of his critics. The Aren people love him because he firmly upholds human rights and the Aren Constitution, and has no exploitable vices other than a deep dislike of mime artists. His personality is characterized by his mastery of diplomacy and manipulation of human nature, his distant and menacing air, his ever-present calmness and composure and his ability to listen - which has a way of making people so uncomfortable that they let things slip while trying desperately to fill up the silence. It is said that he can accomplish more with irony than most others can with steel. He can also accomplish more with one raised eyebrow than most people can with two of them and a lifetime of practice. Early Life and Marriage Edvard V was born in Emyn Arnen in 1958, the eldest child of King Sven V of Arendaal and his Queen Princess Agneta of Suionia. In his youth, Edvard was educated at the Royal Aren Military Academy, which, apart from teaching its students how to kill other people for money, also gives them an excellent education. He was particularly interested in the classical arts and, in flagrant defiance of the Academy's conventions of style, pacifism. He graduated from the Academy with exceptional marks, though he was failed in his stealth examination (due to his apparent absence in class). Subsequently, he earned his Masters Degree in Political Science from Sylnarsson University Emyn Arnen. In 1983, Edvard V married Princess Laura of Franken, daughter of the King of Franken. The couple have enjoyed an exceptionally happy marriage and together they have nine children. One of their children is married, Katarina, Queen of Montelimar. Edvard V remains close to his siblings, Prince Varik and Archduchess Lena of Saxony (Wiese). He was deeply effected by the mysterious premature death of his brother Varik in 2003. The King's relations are more strained with his sister Rikissa or Rukayyah, Sultana of Hajr. Their father Sven V was furious once Rikissa eloped with Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr in 1979 and was, in his eyes, allegedly 'mistreated' by her husband (allegations abound that she was forced to convert and it is known that the Sultan maintains a substantial harem and has married three other women since his marriage to Rikissa). In 1985 relations were mended somewhat when King Edvard V restored Rikissa's title as a Grand Duchess of Auxerre (which their father Sven V had revoked in 1979) as a gesture of good faith. Even after this reconciliation between siblings, however, speculation of tensions between the House of Nareath and the House of Taimur remain. King Edvard's relations with Sultana Rukkayah's/Rikissa's husband remain cool but not unfriendly. Personality and Popularity Perhaps surprisingly, Edvard is excessively popular with the Aren people. In part, this is due to he fact that the Aren Royal Family are not supported by citizens' taxes, but rather from the vast revenues generated from their private shares in Arendaal's Oil & Natural Gas companies, most notably Royal StatOil. Although King Edvard V is considered intimidating by all Aren politicians with any sense, feared and has all the physical attributes of a villain of the Machiavellian sort (tall, thin, pale, wears black, is very quiet and thoughtful, unnerving, frighteningly practical, horrifically well-informed often sarcastic and manipulative), he's improved Arendaal remarkably and consistently shown himself to be thoroughly dedicated to its welfare. Tolerance and Human Rights receive his unconditional support, and he consistently promotes them on a world stage. Mostly, Edvard's popularity is due to the fact that he is a ferocious defender of individual freedoms and human rights. The two notable exceptions to this are individuals spewing "hate speech" (who mysteriously seem to disappear immediately after they've come to the King's attention) and mime artists. In 1980, Edvard banned all mine performances within the city of Emyn Arnen. Popular rumour has it that mimes who violate the ban find themselves trying to climb invisible ladders out of a secret scorpion pit whilst reading a sign saying: "Learn The Words". His immense popularity has led many to attempt to emulate him – or, in some extreme cases, to become him. There is an entire wing of an Aren mental hospital devoted to people convinced that they are King Edvard. They often engage in eyebrow-raising competitions. Relationships with Government Throughout his reign, King Edvard has enjoyed both friendly and cordial relationships with the governing coalitions of Arendaal. Principally, this has been achieved by the King performing his ceremonial duties and rarely interfering in the actual running of the state - a strategy that has consistently kept governments happy. Edvard's greatest defense against would-be critics is that he carefully sees to it that a reality with him as Head of State is slightly better than one without him. This is greatly aided by the fact that while his few critics my dislike him, they dislike each other far more. One fanatically anti-monarchist foreign critic once conceded: "you have to admit that the bastard has style". Wealth and Net Worth King Edvard V is one of the richest men in Europe. His own net worth is estimated at over €60 billion (the worth of the entire Royal Family is estimated at over €90 billion). This is largely due to the Aren Royal Family's investment in Oil & Natural Gas since 1945 (for example, they own 25% of Royal StatOil, Arendaal's main oil company. Moreover, the King personally owns shares in Cartier Diamonds, Moet et Chandon and Aren Ritz Hotels (he is a member of the board of directors for all these companies). He also owns shares in several prominent car manufacturing companies, as well as in the companies of computer and chemical manufacturers. In adition, the Aren Royal Family owns extensive properties throughout Arendaal, as well as priceless collections of art (many of which are on loan to the Hermitage Museum). Consequently the King and his family have never been supported by public tax money. Among his other charitable works, Edvard V is well known to donate the salary he recieves as Head of State to three charitable funds (the Aren Medical Research Fund, the State Orphanage Fund and the International Aid Fund) in its entirety every year. Titles and Honours King Edvard's full title, in accordance with Aren custom is as follows: "By the Grace of God and the Will of the People, His Most Royal and Revered Majesty, King Edvard V, King of all Arendaal, Lord of Norseland, Frankish Neustria and Norse-Austrasia, Prince of Norseberg, Grand Duke of Emyn Arnen, Duke of Stavanger, Valais and Ragnvaldsmark, Sovereign Ruler of the Kingdom of Crystal, Lord of all its peoples, Lord Protector of Skaneland, Lord and Master of the Royal and Most Noble House of Neareath, Son of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Kapét, Most Sacred and Blessed Heir of High King Gustav I, Sovereign Lord and Heir of the Kingdoms of Norskland, Neustria and Norsk-Austrasia, Lord of all the Aren" Family and Children In 1983, King Edvard V of Arendaal married Princess Laura of Franken. He and his Queen have nine children: Siblings *Rikissa of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr (b. 1960) - sister, who changed her name to Rukayyah upon her marriage. Consort of Sultan Huseyn of Hajr *Varick, Prince of Arendaal (1961 - 2003) - Edvard V's sister. Grand Duke of Uberwald. Died in mysterious circumstances *Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese (b. 1963) - Edvard V's sister. Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese Other Royal Relations In-laws * King Alfred IV of Franken - brother-in-law (brother of Edvard's wife, Queen Laura) * Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr - brother-in-law (sister Rikissa/Rukayyah's husband) * Archduke Franz of Wiese - brother-in-law (sister Lena's husband) * King Armand Philippe of Montelimar - son-in-law (daughter Katarina's husband) Uncles and Aunts * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - great uncle * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - aunt (father's sister). Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - aunt (father's sister). Consort of King Heinrich IV of Eiffelland *Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - aunt (father's sister). Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex *Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - aunt. Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria * Roderick IV of Anglyn - uncle (father's first cousin) * Louise of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - great aunt (grandmother's sister) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - aunt's husband * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - aunt's husband * Madeleine of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - great-great-aunt Cousins * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland - first cousin * Georgiana, Queen of Great Engellex - first cousin * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire - first cousin Nieces and Nephews * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - niece (his sister Lena's daughter) * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - niece (second cousin's daughter) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Sven V of Arendaal |3= Princess Agneta of Suionia |4= Prince Jean of Montelimar |5= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |6= Ragnvald III of Suionia |7= Lira of Hulst, Queen of Suionia |8= King Henri XI of Montelimar |9= Queen of Montelimar |10= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |11= Princess Karolina of Franken |12= Niklaas III of Suionia |13= Christine of Grunnagder |14= Duke of Hulst |15= Duchess of Hulst |16= King Louis X of Montelimar* |17= Queen of Montelimar |18= x |19= x |20= Crown Prince Anders of Arendaal |21= Elisabeth of Braunschweig (Wiese) |22= King Alfred III of Franken* |23= Queen of Franken |24= Kristian III of Suionia |25= Queen of Suionia |26= Count of Grunnagder |27= Countess of Grunnagder |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} * King Louis X of Montelimar's mother was Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar * King Alfred III of Franken's mother was Isabelle of Arendaal, Queen of Franken See Also * Monarchs of Arendaal * History of Arendaal * House of Nareath * Queen Laura von Franken of Arendaal * Royal Consorts of Arendaal * Royal Marriages of Arendaal * Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal * Arendaal Category:Arendaal Category:Royalty Category:Heads of State or Government Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Individuals